


Black and Black & White

by moonlake



Category: Black & White (Lionhead Video Game), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: Trapped with the light stone,his spirit has drifted through the ether...





	1. A world to shape by hand

Black ? Is it the name they called me ? It is like my memory is slipping through my fingers.  
What is it ? Is someone calling me ? White ? Naturia ?

I see an island. A boy is swimming... Is it still Unova ?  
No, I'm floating in the air... Can only see a translucent hand...

Pfew... It's mine... Or, at least I control it.

The swimming boy is fleeing something... A sharpedo ?  
Why would a sharpedo mercilessly chase a young boy ?

Hurry to the shore little guy!

Huh... My hand is reaching the boy ?  
Am I a magician ? He feels light as a feather... So light I can move it ashore!

His parents are thanking me...  
Me... Who Am I already ?

They call me "God"... So I am a god ?

...

I must be this island protector then.  
"Follow us to our village! Please, powerful being..."

...

How do I move, again ?  
Oh, I can by pulling myself along the ground...  
Gotta find another way to do it... Well I don't feel tired by doing it, so there's that.

* * *

 

Don't tell me... The people here have started building a massive house for me...  
Oh, it's called a "temple" ?

 **Hello there, I'm black!**  
He look vaguely like what I can remember of me...  
Wait, did I have a tail and horns ? ... I can't remember...

 _He is black, and I'm White. We are the two part of your conscience_  
**Black** and _White_  
_Good_ and **Evil**

**It's your choice how you act...**  
_Try to stay close to your principles, Black, OK ?_

**Hey, I call the name Black ! You, you are... "GodBlack"... Are you fine with this ?**

I "nod" ? Or, well I feel like I nod... But, they understand...

This girl, White, I know her, She's in some pretty long robes and on a cloud...  
**Go on, stare more, you're gonna like it... Starring at people... It's nice...**

_There is more important things at hand._

_The villagers are building a temple in your honor. We should help them._

**You can grab and manipulate everything you want...**  
**Come on, try it...**

**Nice...**

_You can also strafe and glide your way around._  
_Picture yourself doing a sidestep..._  
_Good, now try leaning forward... backward..._

What a feeling! Like a dream! I'm flying through the air freely...  
I can zoom my perspective, nearly touch the ground or feel up in the sky...

I feel like my body is whole again...  
Yet, only my right hand can interact with things...

Here, take this wood...

How do they see me ?

_They see something like an eye in the sky... around where your eyes would be._

**But they feel your grip when you take them in your hands...**  
**You can even throw some around as you please...**

_You would be wise holding and releasing them gently._  
_Loved peoples will show more fervor._

**Frightened ones would do too...**

* * *

The temple is finished

So the two thingy around tell me it's the core of my power.  
I can rest there... Time I spend here is like a second outside...

Creature chamber ? Must be where pokemons rest...

Going back outside...

Some villager are talking about totems...

Black is whispering me to crush the whole village for them...  
I don't want to hear him, so I concentrate on White's advice.

[...]

Now I have three of those...  
A door opens... I can choose one of three "creatures"...

Am I dreaming I restart my pokemon journey ?

The Miltank-like ?, White is kinda fond of her...

No... I'm going to choose the liepard creature... This way Black will stop bothering me for a while!

Ok, he's happy for now... I'm not gonna listen to him from now on...

So, there is a place for liepard to stay outside...  
I though there was a place for him inside the temple ? I'm confused now...

So what do I do ? Am I to make the villager go through ages and grow as a civilization ?

No ? White tell me to tame my liepard.

....

What is he doing ? Is he trying to EAT his caretaker ?!

Leave her, furball!

"Now, he will not try this again."

Was she doing this on purpose ? I don't get it... I must teach Liepard by slapping him ?

Oh... Slapping and petting...  
"Slapping" equal "bad" and "petting" equal "good"... Go figures...

**Pst... Feed her back to liepard...**

This Black... Always trying to make me stray off the good path...

* * *

So there is more to this island ? Another village ?

Well, I don't care... I'm going to take care of this one for now!

Flying around... Niceee... Yeapeeeh...

Dangerous wild animals ? Here I relocate them far, behind the mountain...  
Can I have shepherds ? Apparently, not...

Well, then, I'm going to gather wood, and organize farms...  
Work fine...

Now, Liepard, leave this villager be... Good boy...

How much time since "I" am there ?

Well, whatever... I'm going to be the best god there is to worship!


	2. The union clash of Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GodBlack is growing into a benevolent protector and caretaker.   
> Yet, there is still dangers ahead of the people respecting him.
> 
> So, let's take a sneak peek at who is waiting for Black to become himself.

Ghetis is back.   
He has managed to track back the escaped Kyurem.

But he is followed by Blake and Whitley.   
Also, the whole police force is headed to the grotto.

As it seems Ghetis is cornered by the two dex holders, he brings out a scepter.  
"With it I can control Kyurem and freeze my opponents"

He isn't talking about pokemon battle...

Ghetis order Kyurem to "Ice age" the two heroes facing him.

But "Fusion bolt" counter the "Ice age" shards.   
N to the rescue !

He even brough an ally with him, in the dreamer White.

"Ghetis" White is positively angry at him... for some reason we all know...

"Thanks for coming, N."  
Immediately, Ghetis order Kyurem to attack Zekrom.

Zekrom is a little reluctant to battle Kyurem, but he holds his ground.  
Until he is trapped by Kyurem's beams, forcing him to revert to the dark stone.

"Kyurem can get a lot more powerful now. By feeding on Zekrom ideals!"

As Kyurem is about to fuse with the dark stone,   
the light stone fly down to reunite with the dark one.

"It keeps getting Better!"

  
Is all hope lost ? Kyurem will revert to the origin Dragon...  
But, no! He can't fuse with the two stones at once!

The tao stones fly to the two opposite sides of the grotto.

Zekrom return to his dragon form, weakened, but safe.

  
On the other side Reshiram is back.   
He spreads his wings to reveal a Musha-capped Black!

"You're no god, Ghetis."

Brav break out of his ball to fly Black to Kyurem.   
"Sorry buddy." Caracosta breaks out landing a stone edge on Kyurem.

Kyurem is knocked out from Ghetis control.

"Back in black!"   
The three other pokemons with Black surround Ghetis.

"Take this!" Ghetis throw his hydreigon leaded team at Black.  
"How are you going to defend yourself, now ?"

"I'm not going to defend myself.   
I will let the people I care for, do it."

Ghetis maybe had forgotten about the four other heroes that were also here...  
But they hadn't forgotten about him...

And two dozens of pokemon were already ready to stand for Black and Kyurem!

"You're under arrest, Ghetis!"  
Now, the whole police force was there.

Ghetis Had nowhere to run.

* * *

White : Hum... Welcome back, Black!  
Black : How long ?  
White : Two years...

Black : I felt like it was centuries... Yet it looked like instants to me.  
I was some kind of god... But I feel better as the simple human Black.

White : How did you break through ? And how could you be summoned here ?  
Black : I guess the two stones are drawn together at dire times.  
Or, maybe the whole island wished me to keep helping others.

Black : Oh, yes, I'm the league champion now. I fulfilled this dream.

White : So, what are you gonna do now ?  
Black : I'm going to stay by your side. And I'll definitely help you through any bad event !  
(The whole Black's team roar behind them in a chorus.)

White : Well, you already paid your debt you know.  
Black : I'm not doing it for a reason. I'm doing it 'cause I feel good doing it.

_Well said, Black !_   
**Kiss her, now!**

Black : Let's build a solid relationship first.  
White : ? Yes !

...

White : Musha was not eating your dreams.  
Black : Yes, I don't do this anymore for battle.  
White : Then, why dit you kept him on your head.  
Black : To teleport to safety... If things started going dangerous. You never know...

White : Well, then... For now, you are my personal assistant.   
Maybe you will get a promotion if you prove yourself.

Black : I'm fine with that. Also, I had an idea while away :   
You should sometimes wear a long white dress, over your clothes.   
Because we're a dynamic and imaginative agency.   
Yet we need to promote again that we are also responsible people that they can trust.

White : "BW agency, responsible and dynamic at heart!"  
It sounds good !

_Agreed._   
**Ok... At least, take her hand...**

  
And so, Black and White walk hand in hand through their joint Black & White future.


End file.
